


Mistreated

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prison, Prison Sex, Tieflings, caught during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: “I need to show her love the best way I know how. I have to remove the tainted memory, replace it with us.”
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s), Tiefling/Human
Kudos: 14





	Mistreated

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a retelling of attempted rape, if this is triggering for you then stop reading now. if not, prepare for some fluff and sex with your lawyer in a meeting room of a prison. 
> 
> Tiefling POV

"What's wrong," I stare fiercely down at her. She is more fidgety than ever. Absent in conversation even after the lawyer left.

"Nothing, why do you ask," she won't meet my eyes. I stand, pushing the chair with my legs. I walk around the table, startling her when she looks up from her bag. I squat in front of her, resting my hands on her knees.

"What is wrong," I repeat slower.

"I told you nothing, just a little stressed with the final trial being next week. Then I got a bunch of papers to fill out before Friday, looking for new clients and…, "She rambles.

"Lily, please," I rub my thumb to her skin. She looks everywhere but me. I reach up and grab her arms, she immediately hisses when my fingers grip her limbs. I release quickly, looking her over then grabbing her hands. She still doesn’t look down at me, keeping her gaze to the floor.

I look at her arms then back up at her. Pulling her hand forward I slide her sleeve up. She clenches her eyes and I can hear her breath hitch. I watch as more of her skin is revealed. I notice immediately the dark green and purple marks.

"Lily," I gasp. I softly pet over the marks, seeing they are kind of shaped like a hand. Only missing the pinky. I look up at her, "Lily look at me." I struggle to keep my voice low. She still fights me. I fall to my knees and fit myself between her legs. I grab her face and force her to look at me. "Please, what happened," I beg. The longer she holds my gaze the more her eyes water. She hiccups and tears fall freely. It holds my heart in a tight grip.

I reach forward and hold her close, resting her head to my shoulder. She hiccups as her tears soak my shirt. I pet her head and coo near her ear. Her sounds tear at my chest, I just want to rip her pain away, bare her sorrow so she doesn’t have to.

"Its ok doll, I got you," I whisper.

I let her cry for a little longer. Nearly crying when her shoulders shake with her sobs. This is torture. Then I do what I don’t want to do, I pull her back. I let her fall back against the chair. Her face red and puffy., her cheeks damp.

"Tell me what happened," I demand. I have to know, I have to know so I can fix it.

"I-," she hiccups," I cant."

I pet her thighs," It's ok, I have you ok. You are safe here." she grabs my hands, stealing my strength as she catches her breath. I watch her close her eyes, taking in deep breaths. Her eyes open slowly, catching mine quickly. Tears still trickle from her, running down her glistening cheeks.

"He was at my house," she finally says. I don’t bother asking who 'he' is. There is only one person that can drive this much fear in my Lily. I clench her hands a little too tightly as the fear and anger fill me. I drop my head. I let go of her hands and clench the chair. I slide closer till I'm flush against her thighs and the seat.

"What did he do," I ask between clenched teeth. She doesn’t answer. I look up at her, "Please." I have no right to ask, if she truly doesn’t want to tell me I will respect that. Still, I have to know.

"He asked about you," She sighs. My hands grip the chair tighter, I feel the metal give under the force. Before I could break it I grab Lily and pick her up. I stand and set her on the table. Keeping myself between her legs, our chests now flush. I rest my forehead on her shoulder. Gripping the table on the outside of her legs a thought flutters through my head. 'Did he hurt her because of me?"

"What did he ask," I grit out.

She wraps her arms around my middle, " He knows we met up." I exhale in weariness. Even our special moment has been tainted by this bastard. How will she look fondly on our first time without thinking of that trash joining her life again?

"Is that all he did," I try to be hopeful. I know it's pointless, the bruises prove it. I feel her head shake against my head, her fingers gripping my shirt. I pet her back, "What else?"

"He," she hiccups again," He grabbed me." I pull her closer.

"Then," I fight back tears. She rubs her face to my shoulder. She takes in a deep breath, taking in my smell. I hope it comforts her as much as her's does me.

"I can't," she cries. I wince.

"It's ok, let me share your pain. Part this burden with me, doll," I kiss her neck. She shivers. Her nails dig into my back.

"He threw me down and," she takes in a shaky breath," ripped open my shirt."

"did he-," I can't finish the sentence. I beg to any higher being that she fought him. That someone walked in. That he was interrupted, anything. If he did…if he did what I think then I cannot be held responsible for my actions. I will find him and kill him. There is no saving him if he broke her again. She has come so far, too far.

"No, I hit him with a vase. I ran out the door and called the cops," she loosens her grip. Perhaps remembering that she got away, she relaxes. I let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding.

"Thank god. Oh, thank whoever," I whisper to her cheek. The euphoria I feel is grand. There might be hope for the evil man. No hunting party needed to track his sorry ass down. Still, if I ever see him, that will be a cold day.

I kiss her, peppering her face with them. "Such a clever girl, I hope that vase fucking hurt," I kiss her jaw. Smiling at the thought of a shard embedding itself into his cheek.

"I saw a little blood," she adds. I turn her to look at me.

"Good," I kiss her lips. Tasting some of the salt from her tears. She kisses back, taking what she can. Stealing my courage and warmth. I lick at her bottom lip, asking before invading her mouth with my tongue. I run my hands down her back then palm her rear. She whimpers into my mouth. I have to have her. I need to erase his memory now that I hold the pain. I will be the only one who will think of this man's deeds.

"I need you," I groan into her mouth. She tries to pull away but I keep her still.

"Here, right now?" she looks around. She stares over at the door but I tilt her head back.

"yes, I need to wipe that scum from your mind," I kiss from her mouth to her neck, "am I allowed to touch you?" I feel her nod and I waste no time running my hand up her shirt. My cold fingers are a strange contrast to her warm stomach. I laugh when she gasps. Feeling her skin become bumpy as goosebumps rise. I run my hand up to her bra, diving under the cups to grope her. Rolling my thumb over her nipple

"Ah-, Paice," she gasps. I trail my other hand over her thigh. Leading down to her skirt end. I trail my fingers down between her legs, cupping her. Her cunt feels warm and needy.

"Yep, I have to have you," I remove my hands. I lift her, her legs wrapping around my waist. "Good girl," I purr. I stroke her leg in praise. I walk us over to the wall. Promptly pinning her against it. Using my thighs to hold her up I quickly unbutton my pants. Pulling my already hard cock out. I hear her whimper, looking between us. I twitch in my own palm. I lift her skirt and guide my hips to hers. Rubbing my tip to her clothed heat.

"You ready," I ask, " remember you have to use your words. I won't do anything you don’t want me to." I grind against her.

"Yes, please," she whimpers. The lustful gaze is a sharp change from her previous look. I kiss her quickly before looking back down. I slide her underwear to the side and align myself with her entrance. Enjoying the view for just a second. I slowly slide in, adjusting my hold on her. I bottom out quickly, sighing as her heat surrounds me. Tilting my head back and relishing in the familiar grip.

"Alright, hold on to me," I huff. She wraps her arm over my shoulder and her legs tighten. I groan as I'm pushed into her more. I rest an arm on the wall then grab her hip.

I start fast immediately, needing to please her quickly. I don’t know when the guards will be back and I need to show her love the best way I know how. I have to remove the tainted memory, replace it with us. I don’t care if she recalls me when she thinks of this later. I just want her to remember the joy, the pleasure.

She bounces against the wall, my knee banging softly with each thrust. I widen my stance and let go of her hip. I glide my hand over her ass then between her thighs.

"I'm sorry, I have to be quick," I pant. I find her clit, giving it long strokes. Her head bangs against the wall, her face clenched up.

"Paice," she whispers. I can't help but smile. I pet her a few more times, watching her slowly climb. I switch to my thumb, pressing hard. Giving small quick circles, groaning as she clenches my dick.

"Ah, talk to me, doll," I try to reign in my breathing. This isn't about me. She doesn’t answer me. She drops her head from the wall to my shoulder, panting into my ear. I rub my head against her, really wanting to smooth her hair. But my hands are a bit occupied right now.

"Thank you," I barely hear.

"Anything for you, doll," I gasp. I try to ignore my pleasure, knowing if I get too into this I'll be finished too soon. I strengthen my thrust, my legs straining now. Her little gasps are coming faster, her hips tilting to each clap of our legs.

"Paice, i-," she huffs, "Please." she runs her hand up my neck. Petting my short hair. Times like these make me miss my long locks. This is a perfect opportunity for her to pull my hair.

"Cum for me," I beg. I speed up my thumb, getting her to end as fast as I can.

I hear a click behind me along with some footsteps. Fuck.

"Cum for me Lily, think of only me," I press her closer to the wall. Blocking as much of her as I can. I feel the glorious fluttering of her insides. The tremble that goes down her spine. Hear her choked gasp against my neck. "Yes, just a little more," I sigh in relief.

"Hey," someone screams behind me. I don’t care. Their footsteps get closer. I just draw out her orgasm just a little longer. Completely at peace with her relaxing in my arms.

"prepare to catch yourself," I mumble against her. She lifts her head as someone grabs my shoulder. I hiss as I'm ripped out of her. I faintly hear her do the same. I watch as she catches herself on her feet, falling on her ass immediately after. I smile at the sight, doesn’t have her land legs yet.

"What the hell do you think you doing," someone screams at me. I pay them no mind, just watching Lily rest her head against the wall. Smiling at me with a relaxed face. I did that, I caused that.

I smile back as I'm dragged away from her. As I trip over my feet I fix my pants. Tucking my erection away, keeping my modesty for when I inevitably get taken into the halls. Once I'm tucked away someone's arms hook between my elbows. Forcing my arms back. They keep a hand on my spine and turn me around.

I look over my shoulder at Lily. Someone is crouched next to her but she has her eyes closed. A small smile still gracing her lips.

I get close to the door, I lift my foot and stop my exit. Just taking one more second of her before I get the reprimand I deserve. Someone knocks my foot away from the wall. I get dragged out in the hallway. Lily now out of view.

I finally look ahead, a smile spreading my cheeks. My walk is a bit funny, could be because I don’t have my land legs either. Or because of the throbbing erection in my pants. The guard behind me leans in near my ear.

"Is she ok?" I look over my shoulder. Seeing the friendly guard.

"Did she look ok," I ask with a grin. He rolls his eyes and nudges his hand into my back.

Yea, I think she is ok for now.


End file.
